


One Summer Morn

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus and Sirius fool around in their garden.  Little do they know that they’re being watched, by not one curious boy, but two.





	One Summer Morn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This fic is AU…Sirius never fell behind the veil, because, frankly **that was just wrong!** Written for [](http://crystallekil.livejournal.com/profile)[**crystallekil**](http://crystallekil.livejournal.com/)'s Light My Fire(works) fic challenge.

**Beta:** The one and only [](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/profile)[**sapphyre_twins**](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/)   


* * *

Hand in hand, Remus and Sirius ran anxiously across the lawn. The rising sun on this July morning, illuminated the dew, giving the impression that hundreds of tiny fairies were hiding amidst the blades of grass.

“Padfoot, you are a mischievous lad, still after all these years.” Remus beamed at his long time lover.

“It’s you who keeps me so frisky, Moony,” Sirius replied, stopping to bestow a tender kiss upon Remus’ lips.

“I do fancy the idea of making love to you out here on the lawn, but do you think it’s wise to leave the boys alone in the house?” Remus asked, glancing nervously back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Draco and Harry were the boys in question. Harry had defeated Voldemort earlier that year and Draco had seen the light and testified against his father. Since Sirius was Draco’s next of kin, he took him in and now the four of them were living together. Privacy was very hard to come by, nowadays.

“Don’t you go getting all Remusy on me... you give me back my Moony right now,” Sirius teased.

Remus snarled at Sirius, pushed him up against the nearest tree and captured his mouth aggressively.

“Mmm, that’s it… there’s my Moony,” Sirius hummed after Remus pulled back.

Remus glanced towards the house again.

“Mate, relax.” Sirius ran his hand down Remus’ robes, unhooking the fastenings along the way. “They’re still sleeping for one thing and besides, it may do them good to have some _alone_ time together.” Sirius gave Remus a knowing look.

“You don’t think... do you?”

“That Draco’s gay as well?”

“Mm.”

Sirius raised his eyebrow at Remus. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way he watches Harry every time he exits a room. I know that look... he's thinking, _'Mmm, break me off a piece of that'_."

Remus laughed. "Well, they certainly would make an attractive couple."

"Enough talk about the lads. If you haven't noticed, you're naked."

Remus looked down to see his robes crumpled on the grass. "And you are not. Shall we remedy that?" Remus smiled and locked his eyes with Sirius' as he slowly and attentively unfastened his lover's robes. "Very wise of us not to bother with any underclothes this time, eh?"

"God, I love you, Remus," Sirius declared breathlessly.

"I love you too, Sirius, of course, but where did that come from?"

"Blame it on your eyes. I look into them and the world around us vanishes."

Remus let out a low growl and pushed Sirius' robes off, letting them fall to the ground. He grabbed Sirius' arse with both hands and pulled their bodies together.

"You, Sirius Black are a devil. You know I can't resist your romantic side." Remus rubbed his very erect cock against Sirius and growled again.

Two mouths crushed together in heated passion, four hands roamed very familiar bodies. They moved together in perfect harmony, slipping down to lie on the damp grass.

At first, Sirius tried to pin Remus down, but Remus, the stronger by far, flipped his lover over and straddled him. Kneeling on Sirius' arms, trying not to lay all his weight on his chest, he shook his head. "It's my turn today, love."  
  
"Your turn, eh?"

"My turn to pleasure you and my turn to be rewarded with the honor of entering that gorgeous arse of yours."

"Fuck, Moony. I love when you talk like that. I want you to bite me, bite me all over the way I like it." Sirius moaned and lifted his head. His tongue darted out to lick the head of Remus' penis which happened to be quite close to his face.  
  
Remus jumped to his feet and summoned his wand in seconds. Pointing his wand at his lover, he demanded, "It's _my_ turn, Sirius. I will do as you wish if you remain quiet and still."

"Still? I'm not sure if I can do that." Sirius smirked, running his hands seductively down the sides of his body towards his aching cock.

"Stop right there, Mr. Black," Remus scolded playfully.

Suddenly, Sirius’ arms were being magically lifted into the air and then pinned to the ground above his head.

"That's better." Remus grinned, tossing his wand to the ground. "Now, where should I begin?"

"This could certainly use some attention," Sirius suggested, nodding toward his erect member, which was bobbing as though summoning Remus to it.

"So eager, aren't you?"

"Eager for your gorgeous lips to surround my cock, yes, most definitely eager. I'll beg if you'd like."

"Sirius Black is no beggar,” Remus snapped. “He is a King among men."

"And Remus Lupin is a God. Please, my Lord, come to me,” Sirius pleaded.

As Remus gazed at his lover lying on the shimmering grass, hands magically bound, his body shivered with obvious, intense desire. He dropped to his knees and lifted Sirius’ left leg. He nibbled his way up the calf, then Sirius’ inner thigh.

“Oh, Gods, Moony... suck me, please,” Sirius groaned and wriggled around a bit.

Remus lifted his head to meet Sirius’ eyes. “You asked to be bitten, did you not, pet?”

“Another time," he panted. "Devour me, Moony. Look at my cock, it wants you,” Sirius moaned and arched his back, thrusting his hips upward. “Take it, lick it, suck it, consume it, _please_.”

There was only so much Remus could resist and he had reached his limit. His hand wrapped around the base of Sirius’ erection, his tongue ran up the length, swirled around the head, his lips hugged the shaft as he lowered and raised his head with determination.

Sirius moaned loudly, bucking his hips off the damp grass, forcing himself deep down into Remus’ throat.

“You are my God. I worship you,” Sirius declared as Remus worked his oral magic.

Pulling back briefly, Remus licked his fingers to lubricate them just so. With a hungry glance to his lover’s face, he returned his attention back to Sirius’ throbbing cock, shining with saliva and precome, which was dripping from the head. Slowly and lovingly, Remus slipped one, then two fingers into Sirius’ arse.

“Moony... oh... Moony, my Lord. I have to come. I _need_ to come.”

Remus lifted his head once more, grasped Sirius’ cock and in a low, husky voice, granted his lover permission, “Come, love, come now.”

He opened his mouth and held Sirius just far enough away so he could watch as Sirius’ pleasure was shot into his mouth and down his throat. He captured every drop, swallowing repeatedly, then took Sirius back into his mouth to gently suckle for a moment.

When he pulled back, he stared down at Sirius, limp and thoroughly satisfied... for the time being anyway.

Suddenly, Remus whipped his head around and jumped to his feet once again.

“What is it?” Sirius asked, trying to stand as well, forgetting that he was bound. He winced and settled back into his previous position.

“I thought I heard something... someone's in the woods.”

“What do you see?”

Remus brought his hand up to block the sun’s rays, but it was a frivolous attempt. “Nothing, the sun is in the way.” He titled his head, perking his ear, listening for the sound again. “I suppose I’m just paranoid.” He sighed and turned back to Sirius. “I’m getting old.”

“Bite your tongue, man,” Sirius snapped playfully. “Or better yet, release me, we’ll return to our room and I’ll bite it for you.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A smile stretched over Remus’ face, which turned into a chuckle. He waved his hand, ending the spell and helped Sirius to his feet. He retrieved their robes, draping Sirius’ over his shoulders, then slipping his own on himself.

“Come.” Remus held his hand out to Sirius.

“Mmm, you’ll have to get me hard again first,” Sirius teased.

Chuckling, they headed back to the house, to continue their tryst in the privacy of their bedroom.

When the door to the house shut, two bodies tumbled out from behind the trees.

“I told you to keep your bloody mouth shut, Potter,” Draco snapped at Harry.

Harry fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. “Damn that was close!”

Draco plopped down next to Harry. “We almost got caught this time. Lupin’s hearing is going to be the end of our voyeurism,” Draco drawled, running a slightly shaky hand through his silver blonde hair.

“Well, I think by now we’ve learned enough, eh?” Harry brushed his fingers over Draco’s accidentally bared knee.

“What are you suggesting, Potter?” Draco yanked his robes closed, but didn’t push Harry’s hand away.

“Malfoy, even _they_ know how badly you want me. Why won’t you just admit it? School’s over. It’s time we moved past that rival business and - ”

Harry’s words were cut short by the appearance of Draco’s tongue in his mouth.

When Draco pulled back, his eyes were burning with fierce desire. “I’m not admitting anything, Potter,” he mumbled, turning his nose in the air.

Harry let out a quivering sigh and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “That’s fine, just tell me one thing.”

“What?”

“Who do you want to be, Moony or Padfoot?”

Draco turned back to look at Harry, his brow furrowed in thought. He sized up Harry’s body, then their eyes locked. Draco reached up to remove Harry’s glasses.

“When I look into your eyes, the world around us vanishes,” Draco replied silkily.

“You, Draco Malfoy are a King among men,” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips.

 

“This is one perfect summer morn,” Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear as they hid behind a tree watching the two young men.

“That it is," Sirius agreed, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s go back to the house before they see us. You can get your wand later, love.”

Hand in hand, Remus and Sirius walked, most contently back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
